


Justified anger

by JAKishu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anger, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Rumors, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Klaus loses an emotion due to a rumour. It’s the fuel for his other power, without it this power is gone. Like with Vanya. If Reginald Hargreeves can´t control it, it gets taken away.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 158





	Justified anger

Four is three years old as his father locked him in a cell in the basement. There are more doors to different cells. All with numbers on their doors. He is in the cell with the number 4. He is number 4 so it is his. He doesn’t like the cell, is feels wrong to be inside of it. All the blue people are gone and it feels wrong to be alone.

His father returns with Three. Did she do something wrong too? Because that is the only reason why Four is here. He got angry again and destroyed a few things in the training room but that isn’t his fault. Dad told him to use his emotion to get the book flying. Why does he punish Four for doing what he is told.

The door opens and Father pushed Three inside. She looks frightened and looks at their father before she turn toward him. “I heard a rumour that you can´t get angry anymore. I heard a rumour that you don’t feel anger.” It´s like he loses a piece of him. As if Three had taken a knife from Two and cut out things. But these thoughts disappear. They would lead to anger, and anger isn’t something Four can feel anymore.

* * *

Four is six as Five questions him about his mental state. His siblings with all their cool powers, except for Seven could do fantastic things and Four sees invisible people that scare him. That isn’t how it is supposed to be. Their father took them in because they were special. Seven might still get powers but Four´s powers are useless and remind him more of a mental illness he read up on this weekend.

Four answers the test question right and Five ask their father if he is sure Four has powers, he is sent away but that didn’t stop Five from helping Four when he isn’t sure a person is real. It doesn’t happened often but every time it does he seeks out Five after he had offered his brother to do so.

Five still thinks there is something wrong with him but their father said that Four´s power is seeing ghost so it must be true. He still helps out when Four isn’t sure what´s real and let him hide in his room. Like Six and Two, Five later learns. Four always seeks them out when the fear gets to strong and Five wonders why their brother doesn’t fight back. Why he doesn’t get frustrated to be scared all the time. Why he isn’t angry at the ghost for not shutting up for screaming and bothering him the whole time. He would have killed them all over again when they would annoy him like they do with Four. 

* * *

Four now Klaus is eleven as Diego asked him the first time why he doesn’t get angry when Dad and Luther call him disappointment and useless. He doesn’t understand the question. Klaus doesn’t understand anger. He sees Diego angry all the time. Mostly when he is fighting with Luther and it doesn’t seem very useful. Still he doesn’t get it and returns to his far more important task. Painting his toenails. The nail polish comes form Allison´s not so secret hiding place. Klaus things the colour suits him better than her.

Every time he wants to prove them wrong or just answer back, shouting, screaming. Klaus feels suddenly numb. Like every time he gets this pain in his head and it disappears together with the wish to hurt someone or smash something or just shout until his voice is gone.

* * *

Klaus is seventeen as his brother died and he would like to feel angry at the world. He had looked up the word in a dictionary, but he can´t find that feeling inside of him. Just emptiness and sadness. A week later with the ghost of his brother by his side Klaus leave the house for ever. No nightly returns after parties or questionable get-togethers with people no one would call friends. No more training or missions to be the look-out. No more Umbrella Academy.

Klaus should feel something about it but all he can think of is the blissful peace his last pill had giving him. It makes the ghost go away and let him feel empty in a different way. He hears Ben talking to him. Asking him to return even after their siblings had ignored or directly insulted him for telling them that Ben was there with him. It had hurt and with the drugs it doesn’t hurt so much anymore.

* * *

Klaus is twenty-two the first time he gets arrested. No that is wrong, it’s the first time he ended up in jail. He had trusted the wrong guy, that guy (Klaus doesn’t even remember his name) betrayed him and it ended with Klaus in this cell with two very drunk guys, another junkie and a thief. What the old guy in the corner had done … let´s just say, no one is brave enough to ask him. With his spider tattoo over a scared eye and the dark eyes.

Ben questions then why he doesn’t get angry at Daniel (apparently the guys name) he clearly used him. Doesn’t Klaus feel a bit of self-worth. Something like … Ben can´t even put it in words. He is angry. Angry at Klaus for trusting that guy, angry at the guy for using and hurting Klaus, at there father that lead to his early death and is partly (ok to the most parts) responsible for Klaus (and Ben´s) life on the streets. He is also a bit angry with their siblings, for leaving, for not believing in Klaus, because come on its his fucking superpower, why does no one believe him.

Ben sighs. He swears inside his head, a sign that he spends to much time with Klaus. “Klaus why don’t you get angry.” Ben asks carefully. He knows that his brother is already in the early states of withdrawn and he doesn’t want to overwhelm him.

Empty eyes look up at Ben who is standing in front of him. “I don’t know.” After that Klaus makes himself comfortable in one of the corners and starts to sleep.

* * *

Klaus is twenty-nine as their long-lost brother returns from an apocalyptic future. When his siblings push him aside or ignore him and still manage to save the world. Sadly no one saved Dave. Klaus wants to be angry at the man that shot Dave and took him. He wants to be angry at the medic that wasn’t fast enough. He wants to be angry at himself for not helping Dave but all Klaus feels is numbness. There is nothing inside of him that let him feel like it.

They had another family meeting and Klaus was sick of it. All they talk about it is Vanya´s training and Five´s fight against the commission. His sobriety does not help his mood and the constant questioning of his siblings for him to train as well because they want to see Ben more often is even more tiring. Ben, thank the little girl in the sky, doesn’t push him. Klaus hadn’t exactly told Ben or Diego much about Dave, but they know enough to see he is in pain. Luther on the other side questions his sobriety daily and it should make him angry. He knows that but he can´t. “Why.”

“Why what?” Vanya asks, the only one who even heard him. Klaus looks at her. Since she is off her meds he likes her better. There are emotions in her eyes.

Klaus isn’t sure why but he answers her. He hadn’t even intended to ask out loud. “Why don’t I feel angry.” She looks confused at him, no wonder if you only get a part of his inner thoughts and honestly she had enough problems on her own since they were children. Why should she ever notice it.

“Why do you want to be angry?” Five jumps in front of him and Klaus flinches back. He hates it when Five corners him and to get his heart rate back to normal Klaus closes his hands around the dog tags around his neck. Pulling strength from Dave. Dave who isn’t there anymore.

Klaus has no chance to answer. “Klaus did you even listen to the conversation we had right now.” Luther asks. “Or are you high again.” For a second Klaus feels something inside of him than it is gone and he stares up at Luther.

“No, I didn’t listen and I am clean. Ask Ben.” That was definitive the wrong thing to say.

“I would be you have to make him visible first and I don´t see him. And stop playing with your jewellery like it is some comfy blanket for children.” This feeling is back, why is going to leave again.

“Luther.” They all turn around, surprised that Pogo had joined them for that meeting. Since the whole Vanya fiasco he stays for himself most of the time. “I would advice you to change the topic of this conversation and leave Klaus alone.” They are all surprised and stare at the monkey, except for Five, he had seen it. The white in Klaus eyes. The same white that appears in Allisions targets after she rumoured their will away.

“Don´t say it Pogo. No.” Five feels this betrayal again he felt as he found out about Vanya and the drugs. “How many of us did he cripple?” Five jumps in front of Pogo and pushed him against the wall behind him. “Tell me. What did he do?”

Pogo doesn’t seem to fear the consequences as he answers like he would sit with him on a table discussing the weather. “I can´t tell you.” But Five isn’t the only one that get it. Ben and Vanya both look shocked at Klaus who is still holding on to the dog tags. Allision seems to slowly get it but he doesn’t scribble on her notepad, she stays silent. Luther and Diego are oblivious to what is happening but at least they don´t intervene. “You should stop or your whole effort to save this world will be gone.”

Five let go of Pogo and walks over to Klaus who had his legs pulled up to his body and hugging them in an attempt to get back to the conversation that let his inside feel like a mashed potato. Does Ben feel like it when the monster is moving, Klaus hears his mind helpfully adding. “Klaus.” Five puts his hands on Klaus knees, his brother looks up and their eyes meet. “Don´t worry we will find out what they did and we make you whole again.”

“No. You can´t do that. He is dangerous.” Pogo tries to walk over to them but Diego seems to have caught up with them and throws one of his knifes. It hit the floor where Pogo would have stepped next.

“Make me visible, I can tell them.” Klaus hears Ben next to him and something in his voice told Klaus that he needed to do that. His hands shine in a brilliant blue and Ben appears for all of them visible. “He can´t get angry. Every time he should be angry he can´t. It´s like all feelings are taken away when he tries to feel anger.” Ben says quickly. He isn’t sure how long Klaus will be able to hold on to it and he doubts that the revelation of being another child that had been changed by their father by force would help the whole thing but still something was missing inside of Klaus and he needs it and if they get all a good scare or bruises when Klaus get´s it back than so be it. Ben sees the change in Vanya, even with all the pain that came with the Apocalypse-week. She is better now.

Klaus understands it, finally. He looks at Allison who can´t remember it but knows that she must have done it.

_“I heard a rumour that you can´t get angry anymore.“_

_“I heard a rumour that you don’t feel anger.”_

Klaus hear her voice inside his head. Hers the words their father had made her say. Feels the lose of something he doesn’t understand anymore. Sees the cell in the basement with his number on it. As the memory of that day return something gets lose inside of him. As if the rumour had tied his feelings up and locked them away but with the memory the key returns and Klaus is able to cut the rope that holds it back.

* * *

Klaus is still twenty-nine as he feels anger for the first time in twenty-six years again. He feels a boiling creature crawling it´s way out of his inside as it finally gets let out. He remembers the feeling that he would like to have as his dad or Luther called him disappointment. He feels the furies anger inside of him that should have released itself at the people that hurt him during his time on the streets and he feels the helplessness as he wasn’t able to save Dave.

All of that disappears in waves of blazing blue light that emerges from his body. Waves of powerful pressure that push away everything around him. His siblings are thrown against the walls, furniture shatters and windows break. He hears them scream out of fear or pain he doesn’t know. He sees Pogo in the corner of the room and walks over to him. His father isn’t here anymore or he would have chosen him but there is only the monkey. The monkey that helped Reginald to hurt them all, the one that could have prevented their suffering, who might have been able to stop Five from running, Ben from dying, Vanya from being drugged. Their father might me a monster but people who have the power to stop monster and don’t do it are worse.

A hand stronger than he had thought possible closes around Pogo´s neck. One of Diego´s knifes find it´s way in Klaus´ hand and he holds it against the sensitive skin. His mind was filled with anger, it takes over everything that is there. He remembers the feeling of things floating and it takes him a second to notice that he is floating too. He and Pogo are halfway up to the ceiling, parts of the broken furniture and books form the shelfs join them in the air.

Klaus doesn’t know what he wants to do, it´s overwhelming. It´s too much. His siblings try to get his attention he can feel it but are they really better then Pogo. Did they ever think of him as something else as a burden or a disappointment, a junkie or useless? But there they are. On the ground powerless against his anger. Luther who holds up Allision and tries to protect her from splitters of the sofa. Diego who is bleeding from a cut on his forehead. Vanya and Five who find protection behind the bar, the only one who could do something against him if they wanted to but they don´t and there is Ben, right underneath him. Unaffected by his power. He looks sad and Klaus doesn’t know why.

As Ben feel his attention, he lifts his hand and places it on his own chest. There was no way words would reach him but Klaus follows the movement to his own chest and feels the cold metal of the dog tags. He wished they were warm like they were when Dave wore them.

… Dave. Dave wouldn’t approve of this. He was far too soft for it. What he did playing soldier is still an enigma for him. Dave wouldn’t want Klaus to hurt other people not for him or anyone. Dave was always the one questioning him why he joined. Klaus couldn’t say that he didn´t but he is right. Klaus never wanted to fight, to hurt or kill. All these years of training and missions and surviving. Klaus never liked violence. He hates it. Maybe because of his inability to feel anger but more likely because Klaus felt pain, heard death and suffering wherever he goes. He doesn’t want to take part in this.

Slowly Klaus takes a deep breath and lets Pogo, the books and other thinks float to the floor. He follows and the waves of blue light disappear slowly. Ben is next to him and Klaus know what he wants with a blink of his power he gives Ben the ability to hug him and Ben does hug him. Tight. His dead brother might have just prevented Apocalypse 2.0 but Klaus doesn’t want to think about it. He nearly killed Pogo just for being her and the only outlet for his anger that he had bottled up for so long.

A new hand on his back let Klaus turn around, Ben still with his arms around him. Vanya is there, their eyes meet, she understands. Without hesitating she is welcomed into their group hug. Five´s voice cut through the silence. “Pogo. I think it would be better if you tell us everything.” The monkey stays quiet and Five teleports next to him. Pogo had sunken to the ground where Klaus had placed him. “Did Dad made Allison rumour anyone else to alter their powers?” Pogo shakes his head. “Is Klaus´ power telekinesis and powered by the emotion anger.” A nod. “Good, you may want to leave now.” There it was Five´s very cold assassin voice.

“Sorry for the mess.” Klaus mumbles into Vanya´s and Ben´s shoulders. All the tension leaves as they start to laugh.

“Don´t worry we will tidy it up.” Diego says and holds up a broom.

“We could also redecorate the whole room.” Allision writes on her notepad and shows them.

* * *

Klaus is thirty when he starts training with Five to control his powers, the new and the old ones. They do it on an open field, far away from buildings and locked doors. Only with Ben as company who bussies himself with reading. Klaus get´s control over it and they find out that anger might be the fuel to light up his power but with a bit of meditation (Vanya´s idea) they can redirect the emotion to a saver use.

In the beginning there are still broken plates and shattered windows when Klaus gets angry without intention. An emotion like that can´t be suppressed and his siblings had to learn, often the hard way, that good-natured always laughing Klaus isn’t as unaffected by words as he seems to be their whole life.

Work in progress Klaus would call it but his smiles and laughers are more honest, his tears are clearer and his anger is justified.


End file.
